Optical waveguides can be cut by scratching them at a cutting point, after which they are broken by bending them at this point. Conventional cutters for optical waveguides have a base plate. The base plate comprises a cutting blade. A clamping arm is fitted to the baseplate. The clamping arm comprises an anvil which can be pressed onto the optical waveguide from above. Furthermore, the cutter has clamping arrangements which are mounted both on the clamping arm and on the baseplate.
In order to cut the optical waveguide, the optical waveguide is inserted in the cutter, is held firmly in the cutter by the clamping jaws, by a movement of the clamping arm, and is scratched by the cutting blade at the point where the optical waveguide is intended to be cut. Pressure is then exerted on the scratched point by the anvil, so that the optical waveguide breaks.
In conventional cutters, the cleaved-off parts of the optical waveguide fall into the surrounding and must be collected manually.
It is desired to provide an apparatus for processing at least one optical waveguide, an apparatus for cleaving at least one optical waveguide as well as a method for processing at least one optical waveguide which are easy to operate.